eternal sonata
by yagi takeru
Summary: naruto and hinata both share the same pain, even though the've never met before. so when their love of music brings them together what happens? i finally decided to leave this a one shot...dont kill me


eternal sonata

'_is this where the line is drawn?' _Naruto asked himself _'is this where my road ends to the endless fate we share? the way i always have to say everything i'm thinking, is it because i don't believe it for myself?'_ Naruto was battered beyond recognition. the wounds that he was used to receiving every year on his birthday. _'is it really a happy birthday if all i feel like is falling asleep, never to wake up?'_ Naruto sighed to himself and sat down on a bench, pulling out an old flute that he had once seen someone throw out. It still worked flawlessly if a little dirty, and he had been teaching himself to play it as a way to pass the time. He put the instrument to his lips, weaving a tale of sorrow that he cast into the night.

Hinata was sitting on her bedroom window, casting her gaze into the twilight, several minutes before the sound of a flute echoed from the forest. within it Hinata could pick out the deep sorrow that had been woven into the piece. it had started out somewhat happy though it was quiet and not very complex, then the song started showing a difficult side, that was more pronounced by the key of the music. whoever the person was, thought things were better before they existed. she sighed to herself and jumped to the floor of her bedroom. A cello of the highest quality lay on her bed where she had left it. she set herself up as the flute continued to play, calling her to respond across the sea of leaves outside her window.

Naruto was playing his song outside the overhang in konoha park, the place he called home, when he heard a cello start to play along. the music floated down from the trees that covered his most sacred place. it was easy to figure out that the instrument was a good one, while his was damaged. you could tell that by the way the two instruments sounded. He never let go of his tune, but changed it to a style that would be better with the mystery player added in to his song. the cello followed in a matter of seconds, following naruto's tune like a dog on a leash. Naruto pulled away when the mystery cellist found its place in the rhythm.

Hinata heard the flute pull away from leading her through the melody. she continued where she was in the song and the flute seemed to call on her music. the tune changed, the people walking below heard the instruments blending together and stopped to listen. the instruments weaving a fine cloth of music that spoke of broken souls, two shared sorrows that was the same even though it was obvious the players were as different as black and white. the melody of the two players shared a small piece of their sorrow and then begging for the other to give a new part. the flute's part grew more complex, as if the player was aging and understanding more of his unfair world, and with every change the music grew more sorrowful. the cello started out graceful, dancing through the rhythm, someone who could become anyone they wanted to be. then the music pulled back, as if the future of the person was shrinking. the music grew more sorrowful with every change, the fate of this person was being decided for them, and they hated it. the music met in the middle. two souls that shared the feeling of endless regret. the instruments never competed for dominance of the piece, rather they matched each other, so that the feeling was mutual. it was so obvious, both people felt trapped in a world they could not change, their feelings the same in a shared fate neither felt like they could escape.

Hinata awoke the next morning, the tune that she had shared in still ringing in her ears. Finally someone understood what she felt, the pain that had been hers for these 16 years. for the first time in a long time, she felt content, almost at ease with the sorrow that had ruled her for so long. she looked to the sky, where she thought she could see her face in a cloud, next to someone she had never seen before, and she couldn't make out clearly. '_who the heck?'_ she thought to herself.

_'who the heck?'_ Naruto thought to himself watching as his face in a cloud faded. the weird part was that someone else's face was next to his though it was hard to make it out clearly. Naruto turned away and trudged off to the print shop where he worked.

"your late" the shopkeeper said

"I know" naruto said "can you just tell me where the print plates are so i can set this up" the shopkeeper pointed it out and Naruto fed the giant plates into the machine, and waited for the papers to come spilling out of the back end. Somehow he had managed to set the plates on right the first time. He stared at the first paper that came out like it was cursed.

"Two mystery musicians give a breathtaking performance" was the headline. spelled out in black and white (excuse the pun) across the front page of the Konoha tribune. Naruto picked the paper up and started reading

"Two musicians were heard last night near the Hyuga mansion, a cellist and a flutist (sp?) were heard in a song that listeners say was ' the ultimate tale of two lives affected by the same sadness' the song was reported to be so amazing that listeners could actually follow the lives of the two playing the song in amazing detail. a critic on the scene said that 'the two players were as different as black and white, the flute had obviously seen better times and probably belonged to someone that couldn't afford to get a better one... the cellist was more... privileged than the flute player and the cello sounded like it had hardly a scratch... you could tell their social status just by listening to the exchange' some have questioned weather or not these two will ever be heard from again, and no one has stepped forward claiming responsibility as one of the musicians" naruto almost started reading more but set it down for worry of his boss getting at him for reading the papers instead of working, he sighed. maybe he would never find out about the mystery player.

Back at the Hyuga compound, Hinata sneezed out of nowhere. Her father looked at her for a second then turned back to the paper he was holding. Hinata noticed the headline, reading through it she wondered if she should reveal herself. She instantly thought that maybe the person that was playing last night was also trying to find her.

back at the print shop, Naruto sneezed into a can of ink he was working on, ruining it, his boss saw this and JAMMED HIS HEAD INTO THE PAINT CAN, before kicking his scrawny butt into the street the ink can still on his head

_'well hopefully he's not going through too much trouble' _ Hinata thought.

Naruto sneezed again knocking the can from his head, needless to say he was covered in ink.

"well damn" he sighed

Hinata shrugged and went up to her room deciding to try out the song she and the mystery player had been playing.

Naruto was walking back to His alcove in the forest when he heard a song that sounded oddly familiar. he turned seeing that the song was coming out this girls window. he instantly recognized the tune that he had been playing last night. The girl was beautiful, her pale skin told of an endless twilight. one that she may or may not enjoy. her raven hair spoke of times that defined her life hidden just under the surface of her mind. Naruto was instantly awestruck. he decided to pull a trick he had learned over the years of being chased. a friend of his taught him how to move so fast the human eye couln't track him, saving his life a lot of times. landing in the tree above her window. the girl hardly took notice, but the piece started to fade, naruto realized she was waiting for the mystery flute player she had herd, but though that he wouldn't play again. Naruto reached into his backpack, finding said flute exactly where he left it. she soundlessly pulled it out and slid into the familiar tune. the girls eyes opened registering a brief moment of shock before she realized who he was, though not by name. into the twilight they played on, the tune taking a different path at the end. this time it spoke of two people sharing the same thoughts and minds. it was the story of a chance to finally chose their destiny together, and fight on the same side against anyone who tried to stop them. a story of two friends against the world.

**ok, hope this isn't too sappy, as for why i made hinata a cellist? personal preference. i'm actually head cellist at my school, i chose the flute because it would be easy for naruto to carry.**

**anyway, the usual read and review. if i get five reviews ill make this a two shot, if you don't have an account i accept anonimus revews and they still count toward the twoshot.**


End file.
